How many perverts will it take for me to crack?
by HikaruHitachiin
Summary: This is a fan fic of fruits basketfull metal alchemistnarutoThe main character is Rikku Mustang...Your playing as Rikku who goes threw life with not one but Two perverted Fathers.
1. Perverted Family?

Ok this is a naruto and full metal alchemist story with a few fruits basket ppl in it.

Ok the ppl you can end up with is:

Ed elric: 2

Gaara: 3

Sasuke: 0

Al: 0

Shigure: 6

And if u suggests some other characters feel free to message me the name of the character.

Ok profile:

Your name is rikku mustang! You're the daughter of Roy…. or better known as the flame alchemist. Roy and kakashi are friends and well they both live in a different time so when they both want to talk, meet, hang out they have to use a special alchemy trick to travel to a place they think ok.

Kakashi is pretty much your second father. The reason is because Roy gets to busy to keep you with him all the time and because he thinks you would like beening a ninja. So kakashi's your sensei.

You also know alchemy. And can travel to kakashis home or Roy home. Your fathers get along great because putting it lightly their PERVERTS!

Roy w/ his mini skirt fantasy and kakashi w/ his flirting paradise book. You really don't have a problem w/ it because you're used to it by having Roy as your birth father. Your mom went suicidal and jumped off a cliff. JK she left you and your dad….

Another reason why is because you don't have any female parental advice besides riza who says " get the biggest guns and start shooting away at them" For your 15 birthday u got 3 hang guns and plenty of ammo. You have lots of things and are very active.

You don't give a damn on what people think about you. Your quite when you want to be otherwise your loud and collected. You're very powerful. Your known as the shadow ninja alchemist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: …Perverted family?**

You wake up and go get ready. You change into your ninja clothes and walk into your father kakashi's room.

You look around the room looking for him. You see his bookshelf of flirting paradise in it. All of them have at least a corner burned off. You smirk ad you walk towards the bed being sure not to touch anything on the ground. You go to kakashi's side, grab his book, and snap your fingers. Kakashi's eyes pop open as the book began to burn. Kakashi runs over and stops the fire from burning anymore of the book. You walk over to him and look up at him.

"Sorry but as you know it's the only way to wake you up so you're not late." Kakashi sighs as he puts the book with the other ones…all have the same corner burned. "I really think you should find a new way to wake me up." He says as he walks off to the bathroom to get ready.

Kakashi comes back in the room and walks toward his dresser and grabs a bag of money and walks out of the room.

"What are you doing?" you ask as you play with the ends of your hair. "Oh didn't you know…. Volume 25 comes in store today. I'm soo happy!"

You watch him dance around singing with an anime sweat drop forming on your head.

"Uhh well am going to go talk to SAKURA!" You yell in his ear as you run out of the house.

"Bye Dad!" you yell still running. You start walking with the air blowing your hair around. You see a flash of pink in the corner of your eye and turn around and start running with your arms out.

"SAKURA!" you yell as you hug her.

"Hey rikku…you seem happy!" sakura says as you two break the hug. .

"Sure am"

"Hehe why? Did neji smile at you as you walked by or did the gaara boy come by and declare his love for you?" Sakura says laughing.

"Hey what did you mean about neji and gaara…I anit no slut." You say laughing.

"Hehehe everyone knows all the boys love you…and you beening nice to them makes them love you even more." Sakura says.

"They don't love me! And besides as long as I don't take your sasuke we are good friends who don't need to fight over guys!" you say as you start walking towards the Raman stand. "One beef Raman with extra hot sauce…. Please !" you tell the lady who takes your order. You look up at her and see her eyes are shaped like hearts now.

"Ooo cute girl soo adorable must get if from her handsome father kakashi-kun." The lady says to her self as she gets the order underway. "Well what do you think about naruto? I think he's a annoying boy who needs to have a parent because he's so troublesome!" sakura says ordering a beef Raman.

"Naruto's nice and deserves better respect because he has to deal with a lot growing up." You tell her. +Beep…. beep…. beep+ you look at the watch on your wrist and then relies you forgot something very important.

"Oh no my father Roys coming." You yell eating your Raman fast.

"Father? I thought kakashi sensei was your father?"

"No he is but my birth father is Roy mustang the flame alchemist." You tell her grabbing her arm and dragging her to kakashi's home.

"Kakashi im home! Is daddy here yet?" you ask slowly getting your breath back. "No he's a little late…." Kakashi says while reading flirting paradise. "SAKURA! Sakura are you ok?" you ask her.

"Uhh ya…just a little dizzy" She complains.

+The room started getting blue+

"Oooo he's almost here!"

+POOF+

+Everyone in the room sweat drops. +

"HIYA guys." Roy says smirking.

"DAD!" you run up and hug him.

"Kakashi is that the new volume of flirting paradise? I'm still reading am almost on volume 24." Roy says excitedly.

"I know! And this ones soo good. You see Faye is together with duke and she's going around cheating on him with TOM! Do you believe it? I mean why tom dang if you're going to be cheating on one of the richest actors in the world at least find someone who's NOT a bum. Seriously if she's going to be cheating on duke why not cheat on him with like…. Sora or riku…?" Kakashi says with a smile on his face .

"Oooo that's cool. Oh ya rikku who's your friend?" Roy asks.

"This is sakura!" You tell him.

"H...Hello" Sakura says weakly.

"Ooo such a pretty girl…but could be prettier if you put on this skirt…" Roy smikes holding a mini skirt while looking at sakura up and down while licking his lips.

"DAD" you say in a singsong voice pulling out two handguns loaded and ready to shoot at any given moment.

Roy looked at you and started sweating nervously. "Uhh you wouldn't shoot you own father…. Would you?" Roy says backing up slowly. "Well daddy if you weren't perverted to my friends I wouldn't even need to pull out my guns!" you yell and start shooting away.

Roy stands frozen and then starts breathing regularly when he relises you didn't hit him not even once. "And let that be a warning" you yell at him. You hear some whimpering and look at a black dog. "OOO you got me a dog?" you yell. You go and hug the dog.

"I get to keep a dog im his master. He's soo cute. I love him" You squeal.

Suddenly it gets pitch black in the room and an alchemy sign starts to form under you and the dog and starts activating.

"Dad…what's going on…what's happening" you yell to your dad. The blue light starts getting brighter that you close your eyes.

The light starts dimming and you open your eyes. "AHHH who…. are you?" you yell backing away from the naked man sitting where the dog was moments ago. Roy walks up and stands in front of you.


	2. Master?

Chapter Two: …Master?

"Im shigure and like you said your my…. Master." He tells you crawling towards you. "Stop right this minute. I wont let you get near my daughter" Roy shouts. Shigure keeps walking towards you and because you fell to the ground you are now backing away from him. Shigure back you up towards a wall and slowly crawls over you while looking down at you. You start blushing a dark red because you're like 16 and he's at least the age of 20.And plus he is NAKED. "Dear, are you alright…or do you want me to comfort you?" Shigure says while slowly bringing his body down closer to yours. "AHHH…. Somebody…. AHH I need RIZA HERE!" You yell blushing. Roy and kakashi are getting really pissed about shigure about to touch you when you're 16 and their daughter in a sense. "GET OFF OF HER…." Roy says. "Or you're going to die." Kakashi finishes. Shigure looks at them and then to you. "Your boyfriends? Well then if they are we can have a orgy!" Shigure yells excitedly.

"NO! NO! NO! Get off of me you Pervert!" You yell snapping your fingers having the fire start burning shigure.

"Oww Oww Flower…You didn't need to burn me…I know you like it rough but please don't abuse me!" shigure says smirking down at you.

"Get him off of me!" You yell pushing him off of you. You get up and grab sakura and run out of the house. "And get him some clothes!" You yell from outside. "Well…that certainly was…. Interesting. To say the least." Sakura says.

"I know what you mean and now I have 3 Perverts living with me!" You yell out in frustration.

"Hehehe well you can be sure that it will never get boring." Sakura says laughing.

"Sakura! This is no laughing matter!" You tell her.

"Right…. No laughing…Heheh Matter!" Sakura starts cracking up after saying that. "Geez what kind and supporting friend I have" You say. "Sakura! Rikku!" You both turn around to see naruto and as sakura likes to say. Your fan club of overly obsessed guys. "Hey naruto" You yell waving to him. Your overly obsessed fan club starts getting angry that naruto was talking to you. Right that second the fan club starts beating naruto to death.

"Hey…+giggle+ its like when all the girls beat him up for kissing sasuke!" You say giggling.

"Ugg you don't need to remind me."Sakura starts walking away and you watch as your fan club starts to charge towards you. "Oh…No." You start running and see sakura. "Sakura RUN" You yell as you grab her hand…again and start running for your life. You see sasuke and run even faster dragging sakura. "Sasuke HELP ME!" you yell running towards him. "Hmmm No…" Sasuke yells back to you as he walks away. Tears come to your eyes. "But sasuke they will eat me alive if you don't help. Im to young to be consumed by my fellow classmates and freaking fan club." You start crying.

"Uhh…" Sasuke looks at you freaking out. "Please you can't let me Die…" You grab a hold of his leg while crying your eyes out.

"Ok…. sheesh. Lets hide in the book store!" Sasuke grabs you hand and pulls you into the store. You start blushing…'why im I blushing? I don't like sasuke' you think while looking at sasuke.

"Thank you sasuke! You really helped me…. Oh where'd did sakura go?"


End file.
